


Overlook Outlaws

by haunteddollteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, NON-GENDERED READER, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, genderless reader, he doesn't do anything wrong really pls don't hate him, i feel bad because i love sean, oh god I'm SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunteddollteeth/pseuds/haunteddollteeth
Summary: Previously being held at an O'Driscoll camp, you get brought into the Van der Linde Gang with reluctantly open arms. It's tough earning the trust of people who've been screwed over all their lives.
Relationships: Javier Escuella & Reader, Javier Escuella & You, Javier Escuella/Genderless Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, Javier Escuella/You
Kudos: 6





	Overlook Outlaws

“Over there with the guitar is Javier, he mainly keeps to himself.”

The guy looked up at us when he heard his name and he zeroed in on me for a second.

I tried to smile like someone without a fresh layer of trauma and gave him a shaky wave.

_ Javier _ went back to tuning his guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr:commandrrex


End file.
